1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an actuator using a piezoelectric thin film, and an ink-jet head and an ink-jet device that use the actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet device performs printing and drawing on a print surface by ejecting ink from an ink-jet head. The ink-jet head mounted on the ink-jet device includes a pressure chamber to be filled with ink, a flow path for guiding the ink to the pressure chamber, a nozzle communicated with the pressure chamber, and an actuator configured to apply pressure to the ink filled in the pressure chamber. The actuator is driven to increase pressure within the pressure chamber and eject the ink filled in the pressure chamber from the nozzle.
The ink-jet head configured as described above can include a piezoelectric thin film as a drive source of the actuator. With this configuration, for example, the piezoelectric thin film is formed opposite to the nozzle with the pressure chamber interposed between the piezoelectric thin film and the nozzle. The piezoelectric thin film deforms when voltage is applied on the piezoelectric thin film, and the volume of the pressure chamber decreases accordingly. This increases the pressure within the pressure chamber, so that the ink is ejected from the nozzle.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-252390 discloses a method of forming a Ni alloy electrode for applying voltage to a piezoelectric body.